No Name
_ Player Name Steven Tran Race Human Gender Male Class Fighter (Two-Weapon): 13 | Mythic Champion: 2 Effective Level 13 Alignment Neutral/Neutral Physical Description Incredibly generic fighter guy. Age: 22 Height: 5'8" Weight: ~200 lbs. Personality Unfortunately, he tends to remain passive for most matters outside of combat and is his only passion is to train and master the art of dual wielding blades. He generally goes with the flow, but may share his opinion regarding battles. He treats others as well as they treat him, and does not like to be in debt to another for too long. He also likes to learn more about the different enemies he faces and has a deep hatred of Giants. Inventory Previous Items Current Items Backstory Born into a cult of Swordmasters who worshiped swords located in a village out in the plains, he was raised to believe that everyone's souls are bonded with their one destined blade. The cult had a tradition where everyone born into it would undergo a ritual to receive their soul blade once they reached a certain age. Until they proved their skill as a swordsman with their partnered sword, they would not be given a name (this occasionally caused problems with addressing each other, but it was upheld nonetheless). Until then, he trained rigorously in the art of swordsmanship from a young age, guided by his father who was a distinguished Swordmaster of the cult. When the day finally came to receive his partner sword, he was ecstatic. A Swordsmaster helped him forge his very own sword, and he added his blood to the refining process as part of the binding ritual. When completed, he became accepted as a member of the cult and now had the privileges of an adult. The very first thing he was assigned to do was to scout a mountain that lie past the nearby plains in a forest for materials. He was very excited. Wanting to prove his skills as soon as possible, he ran off to the mountain by himself but was stopped by his father on the outskirts of the village. The father told his son that he would be looking after him for this mission, saying it could be a dangerous task for someone who did not know much of the world outside the cult. The son reluctantly agreed, and they both set off towards the mountains. They trained together a few times as they traveled, and the son quickly realized the difference in their skills; he had much more to learn before he came close to being recognized as a Swordmaster. They reached the mountains and started scouting it for mines and minerals. They were looking around the other side of the mountain when they felt the earth suddenly shaking. The father became very concerned and hurried his son back towards the village. It was when they reached the back to the other side of the mountain that they encountered three Giants surrounding them. Apparently, some Mountain Giants took up refuge here within the past few days. The Giants were confused for a second upon noticing the two small figures, and then quickly became hostile and attacked them. The father drew his blade and tried his best to defend his son, who was too scared to move on his own. After narrowly dodging a few strikes from the Giants, he found an opening and struck the toe of one of the Giants, creating a large gash. He used this opportunity to toss his son past the Giant who was now clutching his foot in pain. "Run!" he shouted. The son was still frozen in fear for a few seconds, looking at his father trying to fend off the Giants. He did not want to leave his father, but he had to flee into the forest when one of the other Giants started turning towards him. Tears ran down the boy's face as he ran; he had never known such that terrifying things existed and he worried about his father's well-being. Unfortunately, as he was running blindly through the forest, he ran into something that felt like a wall and fell to the ground. Looking up, he saw the back of a giant foot. He hesitantly looked up further, realizing that the giant figure was alike the ones he was running away from, and it was now turning around to face him. He drew his sword in a panic, and tried to strike at the Giant's foot. It hardly pierced the Giant's skin, and the Giant angrily attempted to kick the boy. The boy barely avoided the kick, but the force pushed him back into a wall under a small cliff 20 feet away. He was hurt but tried to get up as fast as he could. The Giant walked towards him, getting ready to deliver a final blow. The boy turned to run away, but realized that his partner sword was no longer in his hands. He turned back just in time to see it lying on the floor, and felt a sharp pain in his heart when he saw a giant foot coming down upon it. Running in tears again, he managed to get away from the Giant using the forest as cover. He kept on running for what felt like hours. When he thought he was far enough away from the Giants, he dropped to his knees and panted heavily. He screamed towards the sky, mourning the loss of his partner that he had received not long ago, and dropped to the ground shortly after. ------ When he awoke, he was lying by a campfire. He got up hurriedly and looked around but did not see anyone. He did hear faint sounds of clashing metal in the distance. He slowly walked towards the noise and peered into a clearing in the forest. That moment, he saw something that would change his life forever. A woman wearing leather gear and a white scarf was dancing elegantly with two swords in her hands, cutting up a bunch of large logs set up around her in a beautiful yet powerful and fast display of swordsmanship. The boy looked on in awe and confusion. The woman stopped upon noticing him, and gestured him to come over. The boy walked over cautiously, still stupefied at what the had seen. "Are you interested in my swordsmanship, young man?" said the woman. "I.... do not know. What you did was amazing but.... shouldn't you only be using one sword?" replied the boy. The woman laughed, and held out her two swords to him. "One sword will work fine, but I believe that you are a true master if you can use two together in harmony. These swords and I support each other, and we are much stronger for it." The boy stared at the two swords in held in front of him for a awhile, not sure of whether he should be touching them. "Don't be scared now, young man. I could see the fire in your eyes. You should give it a try." The boy's curiosity overcame him, and he carefully took the swords from her hands. The tip of the swords suddenly dropped to the ground when the woman let go, and the boy staggered. The woman laughed again. "Looks like it may be difficult for you to even hold them for now." The boy glanced back up at her with a defiant look in his eyes. He slowly raised the swords, struggling to keep them up. "I think want to try", he said while clenching his teeth, "It's really heavy holding them both and it feels weird but I.... I want to try." The woman grinned, "Then that's all you need, young man. What's your name?" "I.... haven't earned one yet." She burst into a gentle laughter again and the boy smiled, still struggling to hold up the two swords. ------ ....Years later, there a group of people crowded around the entrance of the Swordmaster village. They all had angry looks on their faces, glaring at a figure standing before the entrance with two swords at his sides. The crowd was outraged and shouting at the young man, battering him with barrage of abuse and hostility. "Get out of here you heathen!" "You should've just died rather than showing your filthy hands here!" "That's cool, bro!" "Go to hell, you sword whore!" "How dare you come back here with such blasphemy!" The elders of the cult stepped forward through the crowd, bearing a look of great disappointment down upon the young man. "I'm sorry to show myself to you like this, but I would at least like to see my father." said the young man. One of the elders whom the young man was familiar with steps forward and gestures to silence the crowd. "He has not come back since you two disappeared years ago. I too am sorry, but you must leave and never come back. What you have done.... can never be redeemed." The young man hid his sorrow behind a solemn smile. "That's alright. I have found a different path to walk.... thank you." And so the young man turned and walked off as the crowd spurred into another fit of anger. He still bears no name, and no longer any ties. Adventure So Far Quests * Character Relations Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Fighter